Let's Fight!
by Under A Cloud
Summary: Gakuen Konoha. A prestigious academy where all the top students in the country gather... oh, who am I kidding? Gakuen Konoha is a school, not just any school, but a school to educate Yakuzas. So what else can I say? Let it loose, let's fight! SasuSaku AU
1. Back to School

It was time for a twist, I supposed. AU fiction, middle-school. Note: Sakura seems Mary-Sue-ish right now but I promise, it will all change. Very, very quickly. Okay, maybe not that quick. Rated 'T' for language. I think I need to do a bit of cursing here, so yeah. Maybe mild, when I say mild, I mean mild, mild NaruHina and NejiTen. Maybe even ShikaIno if I manage it.

Anyway, do you believe that to write this story and make it seriously perfect one I went to research on middle schools, high schools in Japan, homeroom system, class committee, cars, cellphones, the terms they use in Japan and practically even the uniform and such? I think I'm really crazy I seriously went to research on those stuffs.

Summary: Gakuen Konoha. A prestigious academy where all the top students in the country gather... oh, who am I kidding? Gakuen Konoha is a school, not just any school, but a school to educate Yakuzas. So what else can I say? Let it loose, let's fight! [SasuSaku]

**Disclaimer: Do you know why I'm writing a fanfiction? It's because I don't own the anime thus I can't do anything to it! This is applied on ALL future chapters so please, please, don't set your solicitors on me! **

**Let's Fight!**

**Production of eBIL cHEeSE-SaMA**

**Back to School**

The sleek black Ferrari 288 GTO pulled up in front of the building which seemed too regal to the school building it was. The door of the car was pushed opened by a rough, tanned hand and a tall man in a black suit with a velvet blue tie stepped out of the car, bowing his head and holding the door open. A young teenager with navy blue hair gelled into careful spikes stepped out of the car, holding an i-phone to his ear and talking to the person on the other end of the line in fluent Russian lazily. His pale, flawlessly translucent skin made him seem more fragile than he really was. It became obvious that he didn't care much about the person when he ended the conversation abruptly with a simple "Я занят, до свидания ." which simply meant, "I'm busy, good bye."

He casually stuffed the cellphone into the back pocket of his long black school pants and pulled his royal blue shirt out, giving him an instant rule-breaker look. His shirt covered part of the black leather belt with a golden buckle. A black tie; the tie that commanded the highest respect in school; was hung loosely around his neck and the first button was undone, revealing the tail of what is suspected to be a black dragon tattoo on his shoulder blade. He had a piercing on his left earlobe and he wore a ruby red earring which was shaped as the kanji letter for "murder". He had another tattoo, shaped as a snake stretching from his left forearm and ending on his wrist. It became clear that he was filthy rich when the thick golden ring with a large oval shaped diamond on his left thumb reflected the morning sunlight. He lifted his hand and made a gesture for the man to leave, also a signal allowing the car to move on.

"May I know what time should we come to pick you up, Sasuke-sama?" The man bowed politely and asked.

"I'll give you a call when I'm done," the teenage boy said in a tired voice, "go for now." The man again, bowed and got into the car. Sasuke looked up at the familiar silver gates of Gakuen Konoha and shrugged his shoulders. It was going to be a long day. He had been attending this academy which had an escalator system from preschool all the way to high school since forever, and right now, he was in his eighth year.

His perfect pink lips curled upwards in a smirk as he remember his rival gang in school. Their leader had been beaten up pretty badly by him during their Winter dual. He wondered how she was handling those injuries now. He was positive that she should had at least broken a bone or two, likely her ribs or her legs.

The moment the young boy stepped through the gates, the school premises turned eerily quiet. It was almost as if Death himself had swept pass this very area to fill his hordes of souls. All the girls were whispering quietly amongst themselves and a few had fainted from shock and pressure. The boys who passed his sight were biting their tongues and desperately trying not to catch his eyes again. The girls were fainting from seeing their dream guy, but the guys were shrinking in shame. Sasuke averted his gaze to the group of boys who were walking up to him with a cheerful, yellow-haired boy at the lead.

"Yo Sasuke, how had you been this whole Winter?" The boy shouted and waved eagerly. Of course it was Uzumaki Naruto. Behind him were six other boys, each wearing a different facial expression.

The Hyuuga was easily distinguished by his ivory pupils without any iris and his calm expression was also unique. Hyuuga Neji, cousin of Hyuuga Hinata. His long brown hair flattered his pale complexion and created a beautiful picture.

Rock Lee was also easily identified by his green spandex, which he had been breaking the school rules since forever to wear. It was a rule to wear the school uniform at all time, but Lee was an exception. He was well-known as an arsonist and Gakuen Konoha definitely didn't want to risk their school buildings which were worth more than Queen Elizabeth's entire fortune.

Shino was distinguished by his dark glasses and white overcoat, which he always wore for unknown reasons.

Inzuka Kiba was easily identified by the red painting on his cheeks and a suspicious dog scent.

Nara Shikamaru's renowned lazy pose made him easily recognized and last but not least, Chouji's huge body frame was unavoidably an important factor of identifying him.

"It was fine, dobe."

"Ha, the entire school population still fear you after three months of vacation! I don't understand though, they fear you yet love you!"

"And I gladly let them be so."

"Did you know the list of members in your fan club increased again? I heard it doubled!"

"And I don't care." Naruto pouted and kept quiet after it. Although he was energetic one in the group, he knew when to be quiet. The entire group silently trailed after Sasuke. After they were gone, the talking resumed near the gates, seemingly at an even higher volume now.

She hissed in pain as another girl helped her out of the Ferrari 250 GTO. Slapping the timid girl's hand away, Haruno Sakura desperately tried to keep her balance by herself. '_Damn you, Uchiha Sasuke. Just wait until these wounds heal_!' Sakura staggered up the stairs, her hand never leaving the wall. Her eyes had a frustrated look in them as she climbed the stairs. Monotonously, the Sun started rising bit by bit and faint beams of sunlight met with her creamy white skin, at the same time enhancing her pink hair.

Sakura tucked out her royal blue shirt which was the exact shade of the window frames near her and the edges of the shirt felt lightly over parts of her classy black skirt which ends just above her knees. A dark blue tie was hanging around her collar in a rough manner. A leather belt, much similar to Uchiha Sasuke's, hung loosely around her waist in an oddly fashionable manner and a phoenix tattoo stretched from her back to her neck. The head of the phoenix was easily seen as the top button of her shirt was undone.

The belt was an artifact for identifying the best fighters in each gender in the school. Every year, a Showdown is always held in the second week of the first semester and the students from all years compete for the belt. The one who beats all the challengers in his or her gender earns the belt and the following year they would be required to take part in the Showdown again to defend their positions. Sakura won the belt from Tenten last year when she was merely a seventh year.

Sakura walked into her classroom shakily. First period was homeroom and good enough for Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, a man renowned for his lack of attention to time, was her homeroom teacher this year. Not to be doubted, though, Kakashi was nicknamed "Captain Red Eye" in the under society and was well-known world wide in all the illegal trades. Why did he decide to be a teacher in Gakuen Konoha though, it was unknown. Sakura's natural pink hair earned whispers from many people who often end up laughing as if it was the funniest joke on Earth. Even more often, though, Sakura beats them up before shooting a cold sentence:

"If you have a problem with my hair, come and visit me at the Phoenix's hideout."

Phoenix. An internationally renowned gang which even the Government dare not breathe a word about. Phoenix. The reason why Sakura had a Phoenix tattoo was because of the gang's name. The Haruno family ran the gang and Sakura, being the only child, though a girl, was the heiress. Her father reckoned:

"I wouldn't had traded her for a male child." Of course he wouldn't. Sakura was smart, sharp, witty, had great stamina, earned her black belt at age 10, fluent in all languages known to mankind, an honor student (in a Yakuza school, not to be mentioned),screwed up an entire teahouse just because she was served cold tea (exactly what a Yakuza should do, in Sakura's father's sense.), careful, filial and of course, she is popular with both genders, though nearly in the wrong sense. It made her connection extremely large. She was one of a kind.

Yet now, the extremely perfect Haruno Sakura was staggering up the stairs with broken bones here and there.

She got beaten.

She was beaten up by Uchiha Sasuke, the leader of her rival gang in school in barely five minutes and had several broken bones.

She had lost to him.

She growled at the thought of him and kicked the polished wooden door open, biting her tongue to stop herself from wincing. She walked into the room, ignoring the pain and sat down on a seat by the window. She leaned back and hissed sharply when she felt the pain at her ribs. Damn that Uchiha, his kick was no joke. It broke several of her ribs and right now it still hurts. The sky was still a pale shade of gray when Sakura was glaring at the table which did nothing to deserve such menacing looks.

"How's your bones, Haruno-san?" Sakura's ears pricked. The voice that was poison to her ears. She recognized it. She turned and there, standing in front of her in all his glories, was Uchiha Sasuke. The very person who beat her up and crashed her pride. Behind him stood Kiba and Naruto who have homeroom with him. Sakura gritted her teeth.

"They are fine, thank you very much," she inserted more venom than needed on the last two words and turned to face the window again. She heard a chair located a distance from her shuffle and she didn't even bother to see where the Uchiha was seated. Three seats to her right and another two seats up. She long saw the white sticker pasted clumsily on the every desk. She doesn't care, at least that is what she had been trying to convince herself of. She pretty much figured out that the rest of the year will be a disaster. She had hacked into the school system which had five times the security and fire wall programs than other schools since it was a Yakuza school and well expected students to break into it, and found her schedule, plus the Uchiha's. It was nearly identical. Right. At least she doesn't have to sit with him. Seeing that their last names are so different from each other. Haruno, Uchiha.

"Ha, puny little Sakura got beaten up I see?" Kiba laughed and jeered at Sakura as he pulled out the chair three seats behind Sakura, taking his seat. Inuzuka Kiba, his register number was three numbers after hers. Sakura's eyes snapped open and she turned to glare at Kiba with her amazing emerald eyes. In a split second, Kiba's left eye had dark outline. Sakura had thrown a pencil at him with impressive force.

"Be warned. I had broken my ribs and left leg, but just not my arms." Kiba growled.

"I shall help you to break them then!" he slammed the table and pushed himself up, gliding over the two tables. He attempted to grasp Sakura's wrist. Sakura well expected and grabbed his wrist, pulling him up from his chair and made him land in front of her, sprawled on her table. She bent her head down and whispered into his ears in a ticklish tone,

"Never mess with a Haruno,"She kicked the leg of her table that was nearest to her and the table fell over. Kiba off her table and she gave him a powerful kick with her good leg, sending him through a chain of tables and chairs, finally kissing the wall. Sasuke apparently had no concerns for his lackey who seemed to be just one step from death, and instead commented,

"Nice moves."

Sakura ignored him and repositioned her table.

"Don't you think you're being rude? My, and you topped the Etiquette class." Sasuke smirked, trying to prick her. Sakura frowned.

"I flunked that subject, now be quiet."

"You did?" Sasuke feigned surprise in a fake manner, trying to provoke her.

She kept quiet. She wasn't going to be provoked by the likes of him. She wasn't even supposed to talk to him, she recalled. Considering the facts he had broken several of her bone, she really shouldn't. Though so, she had to admit. She was the one who challenged him to a dual. He simply accepted it after she drawled on how two heirs of rival gangs shouldn't coexist in the same school and the loser should quit school. Yet when he had beaten her, he gave her permission to dismiss the bet. And here she was, scared to bring disappointment to her father, forgetting her pride, sitting in the same room as him. She closed her eyes, sighing in annoyance. She had wanted to rip him apart earlier this morning, but right now, the more she thought about it, the less angry she got.

The Sun slowly lit up the sky and more people started filling into the class. The volume of chattering got louder and louder and there was a suspicious scent of lighted cigarettes. Some boys burst out laughing at one another's sick jokes and girls were busy fixing their uniforms and hair. Some were talking loudly and laughing aloud. Many people gave a sigh of relief when they realized that their seats are nowhere near the 'Death Corners', as the areas around Sasuke and Sakura were called now.

"Yo, Sakura," the blond who had just walked into the room waved vigorously at Sakura.

"Ino. You were earlier by 12 seconds, how unexpected," Sakura smirked. Ino shrugged. The shy Hyuuga with ivory eyes was behind the girl named Ino and beside her was her personal bodyguard. Her cousin, Neji. Neji had been forced to retain a grade in school to be in the same grade as Hinata in order to protect her. Not that he minded, anyway. School was boring and utterly unnecessary in his sense. He wouldn't mind even if he had to be retained, which is actually impossible if one judge him by his report book. Flawless straight A's.

"O-ohayo, Sa-Sakura-san..." Hinata pushed her fingers together and greeted her friend quietly.

"How many had I told you to drop all suffix from my name?" Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "good morning anyway, Hinata."

"Don't be rude to Hinata-sama," Neji frowned and said.

"Oh, it's you huh, you lapdog of Hinata. Well, I'm not really sure if you are actually fit to be her bodyguard, considering the fact you can't even beat me in a fight." Sakura smirked. Neji gave her a long, threatening glare.

"You want to take this outside, Haruno?"

"Not now, I'm afraid. Unless you want to beat me up while I'm suffering from some severe injuries and be proud over it, exactly what a coward would do." Neji growled and suddenly he smirked.

"So, even the great Haruno Sakura suffers defeats at time, I suppose?" Sakura frowned and realized her slip of tongue.

"So what? Not as much as you at least, she-male." Neji wanted to protest but Hinata held him back.

"No-no, Neji-nii-san, it's just th-the start of th-the year, don-don't make so-so many ene-enemies..." Neji held his right fist to his heart and mumbled,

"Yes, Hinata-sama." Sakura chuckled. To her, Neji seemed nothing more than a dog trailing after Hinata. Ino sat three seats to the right of Sakura while Hinata was seated behind Sakura. Hinata's register number was behind hers. She pitied Hinata, she really do. Having that... Pathetic excuse of a lapdog sitting behind her over protectively.

_**I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall...**_

(Credits to Linkin Park, song is "In The End")

It was Sakura's cellphone. Unsuitable song for a girl like her. She fished out an expensive Sony Ericsson G705 and looked at the caller ID, her eyes widening in surprise. She pressed the pick up button and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello? Yes, it's Sakura here. Alright, I will turn up at 3pm today. Yes, I will make it. Don't worry. Okay, see you at 3pm." Sakura spoke softly, not wanting anyone to hear her words and conversation with the person on the other end of the line. Sasuke had been looking at her and he noticed how her face paled when she received the call, how her hand was shaking after she kept her phone. He smirked. There was something fishy going on, and he was determined to pursue the mystery of this mysterious call that got Sakura shaking like no tomorrow. Sakura, the fearless Haruno Sakura was shaking after a _call.'Interesting.'_

The bell rang. Of course there was no sight of any teachers in the room. Sakura knew it would take at least another ten minutes before Kakashi would make his grand entrance. Honestly, she doesn't give a damn.

She took out a piece of blank A4 size paper and a pencil. Maybe boredom do kill brain cells after all, as proved when Sakura started doodling. She rarely doodled, considering it as "uncool" and "unfitting of her image as the daughter of one of the greatest gang leaders alive". She drew a stickman. That's right. Another reason why Sakura hated doodling, though she would never admit, was the fact she couldn't draw. Art was her worst subject. Sakura sat back and pondered upon what to draw, and she smirked.

She scribbled "Uchiha" on the blank head of the stickman and started drawing various... Dangerous objects? First she drew spikes underneath the figure, which was located in the middle of the paper. Then she drew a ceiling of knives, shaking ever so slightly, waiting to crush down on the poor, innocent stickman which had been used as a replacement for Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura then drew a clockwork bomb walking towards the stickman and all sort of uncivilized objects and creatures around him. Piles of dung, houseflies and many more. Suddenly, she heard a click and she looked up, to see the door opening.

A gray-haired man seemingly in his mid-thirties stepped in as if he did nothing wrong._ 'Hatake Kakashi...' _Sakura snorted, not bothering to add any honorifics to his name.

"Well, I'm your homeroom teacher for this year. My name is Hatake Kakashi, you can just call me Kakashi-sensei," Kakashi sat down on the teacher's chair and said without looking up, slipping into his pocket and taking out a suspicious orange book.

"Ano, sensei, don't you have any explanations to do?" A black haired girl raised her hand and asked. Kakashi looked up.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I was late because I helped some old woman to pick up her grocery and sent her home. "

"Oh.." Nearly the whole class believed Kakashi. Well, since it was the first time, all of them believed him, except Sasuke and Sakura of course. They had Kakashi for homeroom too last year and he gave the same line everytime. They long figured out it was a lie and he just can't be bothered to come early at all. Kakashi suddenly looked up again.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot. We have to choose the committee members, so, any volunteers?" Sakura sunk deeper down her chair. No way in hell she was going to volunteer! Kakashi arched his eyebrow when everyone stared back at him with a bored look.

"I guess, I will just pick by register number then. Class register number 32, student committee chairperson." All eyes fell on the 32th seat. Girls started squealing when they saw who it was. Of course, it was Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oh, sensei, I'm volunteering for the committee!"

"No you aren't! Sensei, I would like to be the vice-chairperson please!" Sasuke twitched. He thought they were afraid of him, why did they suddenly get so bold? Kakashi stared at all the chattering females.

"Okay, Tamouri Rika, you will be the vice-chairperson then." Rika punched the air. Hell yeah! She was the president of Sasuke's school fan club, and far by the boldest.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Sasuke-**kun**!" Rika batted her eyelids and emphasized on the word 'kun'.

"Get your face of thick make-up out of my sight," Sasuke shot rudely. Sakura laughed silently. That was just so like him. Rika gasped. How could he do this? She was the most popular girl in school, and the prettiest (in her own sense)! She growled but suddenly turned sweet again.

"It's okay if you don't accept me now, because I believe you soon would, Sasuke-kun!" Rika giggled like a little girl and skipped back into her seat. Many guys tried to stifle a laughter. They were a school of Yakuzas for God's sake, but Rika acts as if it's a normal school, with a reigning prince, and acts as if she's the princess! In the guys' sense, sure, Rika was pretty, but they didn't like her, at all! She was all fake beauty. Everyone knew that she had several plastic surgery and uses Botax. Man, her family is hell rich to pay for all the surgeries she underwent! Only the ignorant girls worshiped as if she was some God.

"Sakura, why don't you be the secretary?" Kakashi looked at Sakura lazily. Sakura wanted to protest but Kakashi waved his hand. Sakura frowned. What's his problem?

"Hinata will be the vice-secretary, Yousuke will be the treasurer, Ran will be the vice-treasurer, Miki, Mabel and Kaitou will be in the school and functions, and that's all." Kakashi browsed the name list and picked out random names. All the people groaned when their names were read. Sure, nobody likes being in the committee. It was as good as being stripped of your freedom. Tsunade, the principal decided that all committee members were to act as model students. Model students. What a joke. She sighed and stood up as the bell rang, in perfect timing.

Sakura checked her schedule again and chuckled when she saw the next class. She wasn't with Sasuke in Art, with Kurenai-sensei. Even though she despised the class, she was glad she wasn't with Sasuke. Sakura took a left turn down the corridor and reached the art room. Kurenai seemed surprised to see Sakura coming in much earlier than the rest. Well, it was going to be one hell of a long day alright.

On the other hand, Sasuke was in the boys' locker room, changing into his gym clothes. All the boys desperately tried to avoid him except Naruto who kept talking loudly to Sasuke who really can't be bother with it for the least bit. As soon as he stepped out of the room, the area which was brimming with chatters turned deathly silent. Sasuke didn't understand. Some of his fan girls can't wait to pounce on him, while others only dare to quietly watch from a distance. It's really amusing.

"Alright, class, today we shall be running laps! Your PE rep shall be Lee!" Of course, Gai was the PE teacher. "Run 40 laps, people!"

"What? 40? Are you inhuman!?"

"Shut up, May."

"What do you say huh? You ugly Jiseki wench! You want to fight?"

"Gladly." And so the two slipped away and went to the battle arena. Yeah, the school had a battle arena. As a school of Yakuzas, they had no rules against violence. They even built an arena just for the students to settle their... Business. The other people simply started doing their laps, with of course, Sasuke and Lee in the lead.

"Yosh, Uchiha-san, you're youthful to be able to keep up with me!" Lee complimented as he held his thumb up. Sasuke simply averted his glance._ 'Too gregarious...' _Sasuke then picked up his speed to attempt to shake Lee off.

"Yosh! I'm up to the challenge!" Lee's eyes widened and thought that Sasuke was challenging him. Sasuke groaned inwardly, increasing his speed even further as he tried to escape from the blur of green behind him.

Sakura yawned. Art lesson started with Kurenai lecturing about color schemes and shades. She couldn't be bothered with it. She hated Art with a passion.

"And now, I would like you to do a painting. I want you to hand it in to me at the end of the lessons. The theme is Free Soul," Kurenai rambled. At this point, Sakura jolted. What? She lectured them for half an hour and they only have like five minutes left, and she's expected them to paint a picture with such a weird topic? She groaned. Life couldn't be any worse.

Sasuke survived. Hell, he survived. He even came in first, with Lee 0.02s behind him. He thought that he would lose his life for sure, with the green blob of danger behind him.

"Wonderful, Sasuke, you ran 40 laps in 6 minutes and 12 seconds! You qualify for the marathon!" Gai said cheerfully. Sasuke twitched. No way!

"I would have to decline your offer, Gai-sensei. I definitely won't join the marathon," Sasuke replied and spun around to leave. Gai was teary when Sasuke declined.

"But that's okay, Gai-sensei! I'll take part!" Lee tried to cheer his sensei up.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" And there was a mysterious chain of weird sounds that oddly resembles waves crashing on rocks by the sea. Sasuke took this chance to escape to the locker room. He just took off his shirt when a whole group of boys approached him. The boy at the lead had a head of wild black hair and piercing maroon eyes. His arms were folded across his gym shirt and he glared at Sasuke.

"Oei, you, Uchiha." Sasuke didn't even bother to look up. The boy was seemingly offended by him.

"Look at me when I talk to you, you son of a bitch!" He hissed dangerously. The half dozen of boys behind him backed off slowly, they noticed the change in Sasuke's aura. Some of them thought they saw a black dragon rising from Sasuke's back and snarling at their leader. Their leader, though, seems to be ignorant to the bad aura Sasuke was giving off as he dried his hair.

"Listen up, my name is Mashiro Kaisuke, I'm going to challenge you for your black tie AND belt next week!" He blabbered arrogantly. Sasuke stopped drying his hair and looked up, smirking.

"You can't even beat a girl, and you're expecting to beat me?"

"What the hell do you mean!?"

"Don't you know? Only the Navy ties has the right to challenge the Black tie. And currently, the Navy ties are being held by Haruno Sakura and Tenten. You're only a red tie, the second rank from the back, and you're challenging me. Pathetic. Now get lost while I'm still feeling nice, or else," Sasuke paused here and opened his eyes, revealing the crimson pupils. Everyone knew about the Uchiha family's eyes. They turn crimson when they are angered and usually it was not a good sign. Kaisuke backed off slowly and he cursed under his breath.

"Let's go!" He muttered as a desperate attempt to save his pride.

"And before you go, prepare eighty-nine coffins tonight. I'm cleaning your Headquarters," Sasuke shot coldly. Kaisuke gasped, but he knew he stood no chance against the Uchiha now. How stupid is he, what a fool to challenge Uchiha Sasuke. He couldn't win him, he understood it now. He even knows the number of people working at his family gang's headquarters. All he could do now was to flee with his family and what members of the gang they could save, to a far away country.

Sakura checked her schedule. Double period science now, and after it was lunch. She winced slightly when she walked too fast, though it went unnoticed, she couldn't help but to feel useless._ 'I'm so sorry father, I disgraced Phoenix.' _

"Ah, Sakura," Asuma greeted.

"Asuma-sensei," Sakura nodded her head. He was the only sensei whom she truly respected in the school. Sakura slipped into her seat. Science was going to be hell. Sasuke had the same class as her. She pulled out her textbook, exactly what a good student would do, except the fact she flicked it at the person coming in through the door and who caught it expertly, surprising Asuma for a second.

"Not such a nice welcome, Haruno-san." Sakura hated that silky voice that belonged to none other than Sasuke. Sasuke strutted in and smirked at Sakura who returned a scowl. Asuma simply smoked his cigarette while the two students created a tense atmosphere in HIS classroom. People started filling in, and Asuma began his lecture.

"First up, I'm your Science teacher for this semester. I'm going to teach you Biology and Chemistry? You hear me?" Asuma asked the pupils who were looking at him awkwardly. It couldn't be helped. Asuma was still smoking even when lessons had started.

"You can call me Asuma-sensei, now, we are going to start on a project to see how much you had learned last year. I want you to do a write-up plus a model of whatever you're doing, in groups of threes regarding a Science topic of your choice. I want it to be detailed. It will be 25% of your final grade," Asuma drawled and say in firm tone, "no questions asked." The pupils who were about to complain simply groaned but a few snapped and started screaming vulgarities. Asuma didn't care.

"I will be choosing your groups," Asuma said and earned even louder groans from his pupils. He pulled out a clipboard with a name list and picked up a pen.

"Group 1, Narushizu Tako, Shiburashi Kyomaru, Shitazu Izumi," the three pupils named winked at each other. Their fathers were best friends even though they were rivals in their trades, and of course, they were all on friendly terms with each other too.

"Group 2, Haruno Sakura," Sakura's ears pricked, "Mitaroshi Ami, Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura could had cursed aloud. Out of all the other potential students. Asuma just had to put her with Sasuke, and Ami? Isn't she like the president of the International Uchiha Brothers Fan club? Gosh. She's worse than Rika! What had Asuma gotten her into?

"Now, I'm going to teach you about the animal cells. An animal cells has cytoplasm, nucleus, nucleolus, golgi apparatus..." Sakura's brains began shutting down at this part. It was boring. She had learned all this before already. She finally lasted through the whole two periods and it was lunch time. She was about to pack up and leave when someone grabbed her arm. Annoyed, she pushed her elbow to attack the person who grabbed her arm and she was really agitated now. She turned to face the person in annoy and froze when she saw who it was.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Sakura snarled but the Uchiha showed no change in his facial expression.

"You know, you should learn to get along with me. I don't want to fail Science just because you refused to work with me," Sasuke said in a monotonous tone.

"Go work with that president of your fan club, I will just do the finishing touch."

"Which means you're going to sit out while we do the dirty works."

"If that's how you deciphered my words, yes."

"Too bad. You're coming over to my house to do the project, regardless if you like it or not."

"Sure. Just so that you can murder me and dispose of my body without any troubles."

"If I had desired to kill you, I would had done it during the winter, don't you think so?" Sakura was quiet. He was right. She had no rights to blow up on him. He had spared her. After a moment of silence, she spoke.

"Call Ami to come along too. I don't want to be stuck with you alone. I'm sure she will be more than glad to come along." She then plucked his fingers off her bony arms and heeded to the cafeteria, staggering ever so slightly.

"Yo, Sakura! You're finally down. I thought you was stuck in the classroom or something," Ino said half-jokingly.

"Indeed I was," Sakura muttered under her breath in a soft tone which Ino and the others could not hear.

"You know, I heard that you're doing a project with that Ami bitch and Sasuke bastard, she's over there showing off about how she's 'destined to be with her Sasuke-sama', and how you're an 'obstacle preventing them from being lovey-dovey', it's really disgusting," Tenten rolled her eyes and said.

"She's just stupid." Sakura stated as she took a sip of Ino's iced cappuccino. The girls were always like this. They always shared their everything.

"What class do you have after lunch?" Sakura directed the question to her whole group.

"Let me see... I have Gym." Ino checked and pouted. Ino was the head cheerleader but she simply hated sweating. Ino wore a purple tie. It was the fourth highest rank and of course, the middle ranking tie. Gakuen Konoha ranked their students by their fighting ability, academics and popularity. They gave pupils with good conducts no merits, seeing that well, that isn't what they should be doing.

"I-I have Science..." Hinata replied. Hinata, as expected, was the shy and quiet one in the group who always gave sensible advice. She wore a blue tie, the third highest ranking tie that was a lighter shade than Sakura's.

"I have Maths," Tenten said and bit her apple. Tenten was a year older than the rest of them and was in her ninth year, while the rest are all in their eighth. She was the best fighter, until Sakura got into Middle School and won her. Though so, she didn't mind. She always knew Sakura was a good fighter. She wore a navy tie, the same shade as Sakura's.

"I have Gym too Ino, let's go to Gym together later," Sakura suggested and Ino grinned. Even though she really hated Gym, Ino knew it would be alright if Sakura was around. After all, she was the best in satisfying Gai's demands and helping the rest to escape the torture.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think 6k words is enough for a start, so I'm pausing here. I'm not good with summaries, nor titles, nor chapters names so please spare me. I take very long to update so... Don't expect fast updates so as to not be disappointed okay? Even though I really want to write more, I really want to see people's responses to my story, so that I can decide what to do with it. To continue, or not continue?

I will update, as long as there's at least one or two people that tell me they like it. If someone tell me they hate it, I don't mind either. It's harsh comments that help people to improve. As much as I hate being flame, I actually think that some of the flaming make sense. :) So anyway, just tell me your honest comments or favorite this story, or put it on alert to let me know that at least there's one or two people out there that like this. Though, I will really update, regardless if there are reviews or not. I don't beg for reviews. I think people will review if they want to, and I only want reviews from willing people.

Hate this? Flame me and tell me where did I go wrong.

Love this? Favorite this or put this on your alert to just write me a simple review to tell me you like it.

Thanks for reading, stay in tune for next chapter if you liked it. And aren't you curious who called Sakura and why did she pale?


	2. Crack In Perfection

Sorry it took me so long to write chapter 2. I'm a lazy person. :( Thanks for reviewing, guys. ;) You made my day(s). Refer to chapter 1 if you're looking for a disclaimer. I put it in bold. That disclaimer applies to all future chapters.

Extra disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE SONG NOR LINKIN PARK.

**Chapter 2 of "Let's Fight!"**

**Crack in Perfection**

Sakura grabbed her black sling-bag and threw it over her shoulder. School has ended. She checked her Rolex watch, 2.20pm. 40 minutes for her to stroll to the clinic. She fished out her cellphone and dialed her home number, informing her butler that she won't be home till six or seven today and he need not pick her up.

Sakura walked out of the school gates and took a right turn, oblivious to the person who was trailing after her. The clinic was extremely near to the school and it specially attends to Yakuzas. Sakura went into the private clinic and heeded straight for room 108.

"Tsunade-san, how are you doing?" Sakura knocked softly and entered, greeting her personal doctor. She shut the door with a soft click and sat down on the chair in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Ah yes, Sakura," Tsunade, the busty blond woman in her mid thirties pushed up her frame-less spectacles and spun her office chair to face Sakura. She looked weary and tired, proved by the dark eye bags under her large golden eyes. "I have... Good news and bad news for you. Which one would you like to hear first?"

"The good news."

"The x-ray scans for your bones are out, you're lucky. None of your injuries are serious enough to kill, he must have went easy on you," Tsunade paused slightly as Sakura scoffed. "Now... The bad news," Tsunade shut her mouth and looked down, staring at the slip of paper as if it was of great importance.

"Well, what is it?" Sakura ratted.

"When you got checked in after your fight with Uchiha Sasuke, I ran some extra tests on you too, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," Sakura murmured darkly as she remembered all the tubes Tsunade stabbed into her.

"I..." Tsunade lowered her voice. "I'm sorry, you have leukemia, second stage to be exact."

Time stopped.

(Trying out songfic. The music doesn't really fit here, but the lyrics does.)

_**I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**_

Sakura's heart skipped a beat, no, maybe two, or three, or four....? She suddenly burst out laughing.

_**I had to fall**_

_**To lose it all**_

_**But in the end**_

_**It doesn't even matter...**_

"You got me for a second, Tsunade! I nearly got fooled!" Sakura giggled through chokes, ignoring her screaming cellphone. She knew better. Tsunade would never kid about such serious matters. Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

_**One thing I don't know why**_

_**Doesn't even matter how hard you try**_

_**Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme**_

_**To remind myself how**_

Her cellphone continued roaring.

_**I tried so hard**_

"Sakura, I'm not kidding... This is-" she got cut off.

_**In spite of the way you were mocking me**_

_**Acting like I was part of your property**_

"No, stop it, I don't want to listen."

_**Remembering all the times you fought with me I'm surprised**_

_**It got so (far)**_

"Sakura.... You know-"

"Quiet, damn it! I know it's a joke, yes, it's all just a joke..." Sakura choked and suddenly broke down. Her tears flowed freely while she was still laughing hysterically. "It's all a joke... Yes..."

_**Things aren't the way they were before**_

_**You wouldn't even recognize me anymore**_

"Sakura, I'm sorry, but this is no joke, you really-"

_**Not that you know me back then**_

_**But it all comes back to me**_

"Shut up, damn. You don't know how I'm feeling now! I worked so hard to get here today, and this is what I get from God huh? Leukemia? What a joke! Yeah, so what if I'm a gangster? I haven't freakin' screwed anyone's life up yet. Why not Bill? He forces people into prositution! Why not Phillip? Why not Tom? Why? Why me out of so many other? Why?" Sakura screamed.

_**In the end**_

_**You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart**_

_**What it meant to me, will eventually be a memory of a time when I**_

She balled her hands into fists so tightly that her veins were popping out.

_**I tried so hard**_

_**And got so far**_

_**But in the end**_

_**It doesn't even matter**_

"Sakura, cool down," Tsunade tried to calm her down, "this is-"

_**I had to fall**_

_**To lose it all**_

_**But in the end**_

_**It doesn't even matter**_

"I don't fucking want to hear any more stuffs!" Sakura screamed and shot out of the room, leaving a overturned wooden chair behind. Tsunade was left hanging there, with her mouth opened.

_**I put my trust in you**_

_**Pushed as far as I can go**_

_**For all this**_

_**Theres only one thing you should know...**_

Each step she took was shaky.

_**I put my trust in you**_

_**Pushed as far as I can go**_

_**For all this**_

_**Theres only one thing you should know...**_

_**I tried so hard**_

_**And got so far**_

It was not just because of her injuries now, it was her mental stability.

_**But in the end**_

_**It doesn't even matter**_

Leukemia.

_**I had to fall**_

_**To lose it all**_

As far as she was concerned, nobody ever survived it. Her cousin, Haruno Asasou too died from leukemia two years back. A chill went up her spine and she stopped in her pace when she remembered her cousin. Arasou. She closed her eyes. He was a good man. Heaven is indeed unfair.

_**But in the end**_

_**It doesn't even matter...**_

(End of attempted songfic section, credit, as you know, is the song "In The End" by Linkin Park.. I actually chose this song for Sakura's ringtone for this part of the fic.)

"Escaping from reality. How weak and predictable." Sakura recognized the voice that broke the chilly silence. and she froze on the spot. Slowly, at a mechanical speed, she turned around to face the Uchiha who was leaning against a lamppost.

"Uchiha..." Her voice came out, barely a whisper. "What do you know?" He paused for a moment.

"Everything. I stalked you." He shrugged his shoulders and confessed as if it was no big deal.

Sakura has never felt so shameful in her life.

Uchiha Sasuke had stalked her, and found out that she has leukemia.

Uchiha Sasuke is the son of her father's rival.

Uchiha Sasuke is a bastard.

Uchiha Sasuke... Is... Is... She couldn't continue anymore. He was a good person, she knew it deep inside. She looked at him with her rather puffy red eyes, and took a deep breath. He narrowed his obsidian eyes and spoke.

"Aren't you going to check your cellphone to see who had called you?" That hit her.

"I guess, now that you mentioned. It's you huh?" Sasuke made no response. Sakura laughed tiredly.

"Uchiha, I want to borrow something from you."

"What."

"Four hours of your day. Starting from now," Sakura whispered. He raised his eyebrow.

"You will need to pay it back some day if you 'borrow' it."

"Yes, I know." Sasuke was quiet for a moment. Suddenly, he pushed himself and stood on the path with his hands stuck in his pockets. He looked at Sakura and murmured,

"Come." Sakura had a forced smile on her lips as she staggered to walk alongside with Sasuke, who had purposefully slowed his pace down for her.

They strolled side-by-side for a while before Sasuke spoke.

"Does your father know?" Sakura halted and replied without any hesitations.

"No, and I don't plan on letting him know." Sasuke stopped a few steps ahead of her. He paused for a moment.

"He will find out sooner or later."

"I know."

"What will you be doing then?"

"Wait till that time comes," Sakura replied bitterly. There was a chilly silence. The wind picked up and the two teenagers stood still in their spot. Sakura shivered slightly.

"You shouldn't be out in the cold anymore."

"I know my own body, thank you very much." Sakura snapped. Sasuke gave no reply. They walked for a distance until they came to a slightly more crowded part of the park. There was a playground here, and little children were playing and laughing happily. Sasuke turned to look at the Haruno beside him and was nearly surprised at her softened expression upon seeing the innocent children.

Two of the young boys were rowdier than the rest and they were yelling and shouting, playing Catch. The orange-haired boy was the 'prey' and he ran in the direction of the two teens. He turned back to check his 'catcher' and he failed to avoid Sakura, knocking into her.

She gasped, coughing out blood. Staring at the darkened patches of soil in front of her, she ignored the stinging pain in her ribs. Blood. She coughed out blood.

"So it had started huh?" She murmured, failing to notice the Uchiha's increasing murderous glance.

"I'm, I'm sorry nee-chan! Sorry! I don't mean to knock into you!" The orange-haired boy who knocked into her apologized, greatly frightened by the blood. Sakura looked up and smiled softly, despite the blood decorating her cherry lips now.

"It's okay. It isn't your fault." Sakura smiled and said. On the other hand, Sasuke fixed a cold look on the toddler.

"Watch your way next time."

"Hai... Nii-san."

"Sasuke, don't frighten the young kids," Sakura murmured. He smirked in response.

"When had we been close enough for you to address me by my first name?" Sakura's mind wasn't clear enough to make a witty comeback. She felt giddy. Her vision was getting hazy.

"Sasuke..." She managed to utter. Sasuke tilted his head to look at his companion. The look on his face faded and was replaced by concerns. Sakura was wobbling and finally, her world was covered in a veil of darkness.

Sasuke barely caught her in his arms. He shot another look at the toddler, before pulling out his cellphone.

"Hey, Jake. I want a car down at the Konoha Park."

It was only minutes later. Sasuke was in the back of his silver limousine with Sakura leaning on his shoulder. He had his arms folded and he was staring at the floor. Yes, the floor is very interesting, no?

Sasuke only avert his glance from the attractive ground when his butler turns around to shoot him a suspicious glance which is actually totally not required.

"Jake. You can stop looking. I assure you I'm not going to do anything to her anytime soon." Sasuke finally snapped.

"Well, I'm not that sure, Uchiha-sama, even though you're just fourteen, you have hormones in you too..." Jake stated rather plainly.

Obsidian stared at sapphire. He didn't just....

"Screw it Jake, I won't do anything to her," Sasuke scoffed.

"Ah yes, I shan't be disturbing you then..."

The rest of the journey was silent and uneventful, except for a few moans from Sakura in her sleep which caused Jake to jerk his head around, only to meet with a sleeping Sakura, fully clothed and tugging at Sasuke's shirt like a child. Sasuke's face lacked any expression to show his feelings towards it.

The car pulled up in front of a gigantic mansion with the Uchiha emblem embedded in the middle of the 24k gold gates. A paper fan. The red semi circle being ruby and the lower half being diamond. Sasuke had thought about this seriously before. Why hasn't anyone tried hacking the gates yet? The gates were solid gold, chew it if you don't believe, and the emblem is worth a nice sum of money. He shrugged. Not like he cared, anyway.

Sasuke got out of the car and walked up to the gates. He murmured a secret word to the pad hidden the middle of the Uchiha emblem, blending in with the expensive materials and the gates shuffled quietly, welcoming the Master home. Sasuke got back into the car and it heeded straight for the doorstep. The Uchiha were insanely rich; their mansion was unbelievably huge too. In fact, they needed a car to get them around the mansion. He despised the mansion for this. It makes the mansion seem unnecessarily empty.

Sasuke cocked his head and shot his home a quick glance. The Uchiha mansion was humongous; and even the architecture commanded total respects. The choice of color; contrast to common rich men's mansions' purple and white; maroon and silver gave the mansion an extraordinary sense of fear and pride.

He sighed and ran a pale hand with long pianist fingers through his spiky hair, thinking about what Haruno Rai will think of when he finally tracks down his darling daughter with the GPS (global position system). Right, he will be thinking of a thousand reasons what the hell is his daughter doing at the enemy's territory.

"Where should I settle Haruno-san at, Uchiha-sama?" Jake who was carrying Sakura bridal style asked as he stepped out of the car. Sasuke glanced at the pink-haired girl.

"My room."

* * *

Yes, this is much shorter than the previous 18 pages (this is 9 pages), but I need some time to think about the story plot now and I don't want to keep you guys waiting, I'm not that cruel. I made Sasuke OOC. Ugh. -sits in a dark corner- I was never good at keeping guys IC but I will try harder next time.

Thanks to all previous reviewers once again!

I was setting a goal of 3k words at the very least, but somehow I felt the urge to do serious reflection on the plot. So see you, until next update!


End file.
